


don't stop believing

by nk_l_jt



Category: Glee, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Break Up, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Chronological, Slow Burn, Teaching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Семь лет прошло с момента, когда Джош в последний раз видел Тайлера, который теперь объявляется в школе Мак-Кинли для того, чтобы возродить хоровой клуб.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	1. don't speak

Это могло бы быть чем-то забавным. Чем-то, что вспоминают в старости и смеются над этим со всей семьей. Могло бы быть. Если бы у Джоша, например, не было бы всё ещё разбито сердце, а Тайлер Джозеф всё ещё не выглядел бы как секс-символ не то что США, а всего мира.

До Джоша доходили слухи, что в этом году их дружный преподавательский коллектив пополнится учителем испанского, который, к тому же, может занять пост руководителя хорового клуба.

Дану было уж очень интересно узнать, что это за человек. Годы, которые он провёл в хоровом клубе, не то что были лучшими, но коллектив помогал Джошу не утонуть в выпускном классе.

Джош всегда был влюблён в музыку, в её создание, в процесс, в выступления (которые могли быть в основном достаточно эмоционально выматывающими). Как он в итоге стал футбольным тренером школьной команды? Ну, к сожалению, в жизни не всегда всё идет так, как мы хотим.

Джош планировал совершенно другое будущее, уж поверьте. Ещё тогда, в последние годы школы, он обсуждал со своей первой и всё ещё единственной любовью, со своим парнем общие планы на жизнь после выпуска. Они оба жили страстью к музыке, они оба мечтали посвятить ей свою жизнь. Ей и друг другу. Они планировали создать свою группу, выступать по Огайо, а после и по всей Америке. У них было название, у них был концепт, у них были черновики для будущих песен, у них было желание. У них было всё.

А потом Тайлер исчез. Сразу после выпускного. Просто пропал. Перестал отвечать на звонки, сообщения. Родители сказали, что он сбежал, его вещей не было дома. Только через месяц после окончания школы Джошу пришло письмо от Джозефа. Письмо, которое лучше бы он никогда не получал. Лучше бы Джош продолжал думать о том, что с его уже бывшим парнем что-то случилось. Несчастный случай, мало ли что. Но нет. Тот просто решил наплевать на все их планы; или планы одного Джоша, как оказалось потом. Тайлер просто собрал свои вещи, забрал накопленные деньги и уехал в Нью-Йорк покорять Бродвей. « _Джош, прославиться группой из двух человек — слишком нереально, это всего лишь детские мечты, которые мы не сможем воплотить в жизнь. Я хочу быть на сцене, я хочу выступать, я хочу прославиться. Я люблю тебя, всегда любил, но мы подростки, у нас вся жизнь впереди. И поэтому я уехал. Я уехал заниматься своим будущим. Я надеюсь, что ты поймёшь меня и поддержишь. Прощай, Джош. Я верю, что у тебя тоже всё выйдет_ ».

Дан будет отрицать то, что он перечитывал это письмо кучу раз, что он знает его содержание наизусть. Он будет отрицать, но кто ему поверит? Дан отгоняет от себя эти мысли, ругает себя за то, что снова возвращается к этой теме. Теме, о которой уже давно стоило забыть. Он снова думает о новом учителе в их школе. Какой он? Молодой или пожилой? Злой или добрый и вдохновляющий как их преподаватель мистер Шустер?

А потом появляется он. Человек, которого он ожидал увидеть здесь меньше всего. Джош надеется, что это какая-то ошибка. Что это просто совпадение, что он просто решил заглянуть в школу, в которой учился. Но нет, все надежды Джоша разбились, когда следом за Тайлером в кабинете появился директор Фиггинс и представил мистера Джозефа всем, кто находится в кабинете. Тайлер приветственно улыбается, оглядывая всех учителей, пока его взгляд не натыкается на такое до боли знакомое лицо. Улыбка моментально спадает, а на её место приходит выражение полного недоумения.

Как только директор заканчивает приветственную речь и покидает кабинет, Джош также вылетает оттуда с огромной скоростью, чтобы не находиться с Тайлером в одном кабинете, а лучше в одном помещении, а ещё лучше — в одном штате. Дан отходит к стене, нервно проводя рукой по волосам и заставляя себя дышать — не хватало ещё словить паническую атаку посреди школьного коридора. Это ещё можно было понять, когда тот был школьником, но никак тогда, когда он стал преподавателем.

Он почти приводит дыхание в норму, как слышит тихое «Джош?» голосом, который он так сильно хотел бы забыть. Он решает не реагировать, он просто идёт дальше, делая вид, что ему действительно нужно куда-то идти. Вечно проблему игнорировать не получится, он прекрасно об этом знает, но ему нужно время, хотя бы немного, чтобы осознать, во что превратится его жизнь в ближайшее время. Но Тайлер так не думает. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь думал о других. Каким был, таким и остался. Джош игнорирует еле заметное тепло внутри от этих мыслей. Он называет это растущей ненавистью и не собирается ни с кем спорить по этому поводу.

— Джош, подожди!

Он резко останавливается, из-за чего Джозеф врезается в него, не успевая вовремя затормозить.

— Для вас Мистер Дан.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — неверяще улыбается Тайлер.

— А чего ты ожидал? Мы не друзья, мы никто друг другу, ты пришёл сюда работать, теперь мы коллеги, так что да, мистер Дан. Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Джозеф.

— Джош, почему ты здесь?

— Это я должен спросить, почему ты здесь. Потому что это не я убежал от всех покорять Нью-Йорк, а ты, и, видимо, неудачно, раз ты сейчас здесь. Но, знаешь, мне это неинтересно. Можешь рассказать об этом другим учителям или бедным детям, которые захотят петь, но им придётся делать это с таким отвратительным наставником как Тайлер Джозеф.

— Поверить не могу, — не моргая, отвечает Тайлер.

— «Поверить не могу» — это то, что я говорю себе последние семь лет, вспоминая о тебе, Джозеф, — кидает Дан и быстро уходит как можно дальше от этого человека.

***

Как только Джошу почти удалось убедить себя в том, что ему удастся с этим справиться, он увидел на доске объявлений приглашение на прослушивание в школьный хор. А потом он увидел новое название хора. Это не могло быть правдой, это не может происходить с ним на самом деле.

— Ну как, нравится название? — Тайлер всегда умел подкрадываться незаметно.

— Twenty one pilots? Нет, как и не нравилось семь лет назад, знаешь, — не может не съязвить Джош.

— Знаю только то, что ты как не умел врать, так и не умеешь.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Мне жаль.

— Это не так, — отвечает Дан и уходит прочь, не видя, как Тайлер от злости ударяет кулаком стену.

***

Сказать о том, что Тайлер постоянно пытался заговорить с Джошем, и что все попытки были безуспешными — это значит ничего не сказать. Джош не то чтобы не хочет поговорить с ним или хотя бы выслушать, нет, скорее он просто боится. Прошло семь лет, а он всё ещё не сумел отпустить эту ситуацию, особенно сейчас, когда виновник его разбитого сердца и постоянного одиночества находится где-то поблизости.

Джош прекрасно знает, что Тайлер всегда умел находить нужные слова, чтобы убедить всех вокруг в своей правоте. На Джоше это работало не всегда, но Джош всегда спускал всё на тормоза. Так работает любовь? Возможно. Именно поэтому Джош не решается на разговор. Он боится, что сможет довериться Тайлеру снова, а это точно не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Да, прошло семь лет, да, они повзрослели, они больше не те подростки с огромными мечтами, но как бы Джош не отрицал, внутри него всё ещё покоится любовь к этому парнишке с большими карими глазами, пушистыми волосами, наглым взглядом и абсолютно волшебным голосом. И Дан явно не хочет того, чтобы это чувство выросло до прежних масштабов. За эти годы он научился с ним жить, он смирился, но к большему он не готов.

Но, к наибольшему сожалению, Тайлер Джозеф этого не понимает. Ему всегда было сложно понять чувства других. Не то чтобы он был эгоистом (есть немного), скорее очень хуёвым эмпатом. Джош, если честно, даже не уверен, правда ли Джозеф так сильно любил его, как говорил. Джош не уверен в том, любил ли он его вообще. Джош хочет верить, что да. Да, Тайлер оказался конченым эгоистом, да, он оказался трусом, который не решился высказать всё Джошу в глаза, а просто сбежал в другой штат, отправив спустя какое-то время письмо, да, Тайлеру оказалось плевать на мечты, желания и чувства Джоша. Но Джошу хотелось бы верить, что хоть чувства Тайлера были правдой, хоть и верится в это с каждым днём всё меньше.

Но тогда почему Тайлер постоянно бегает за ним сейчас? Чтобы поиздеваться над ним? Определенно нет. Тайлер может быть мудаком, но он никогда не будет осознанно делать что-то плохое, он никогда не будет специально вредить кому-то. Но это не значит, что он не вредит. Джош в этом убедился. И не хочет убеждаться в этом ещё раз. Ох, он не хочет. Тем не менее, он прекрасно понимает, что рано или поздно им придётся поговорить. Это будет разговор в духе «расставить все точки над и» или «послать друг друга нахуй», он не знает, какой именно, но знает, что этот момент настанет. И ему нужно подготовиться к тому, что он сможет высказать все, что он хотел высказать на протяжении этих семи лет.

***

Джош серьёзно не хотел присутствовать на прослушивании в хор, правда, он не планировал этого, тем не менее, в самый последний момент ноги сами понесли его в актовый зал. Не из-за Тайлера, конечно нет, из-за детей, которые создадут новое поколение хора школы Мак-Кинли. Хор для него действительно был важен. Иногда он даже задумывался о том, чтобы самому руководить им, но потом вспоминал, что пение — это не его, так что он не сможет научить этих детей чему-то толковому.

Тайлер же отличный певец, лучший из всех, кого он знает. А что по поводу наставника… Джош сомневается, что у того действительно что-то выйдет. Не из-за бурлящей ненависти к этому человеку, а из-за того, что он знает Джозефа слишком хорошо. Он слишком хорошо помнит их старшую школу и то, как остальным ребятам из команды было тяжело уживаться с Тайлером. Джошу как-то удавалось сглаживать конфликты, опускать своего парня на землю, а хористов успокаивать, но он прекрасно понимает, что те терпели это всё только из-за солирующего голоса, с которым у них были все шансы на победу.

Джош не верит, что за эти семь лет Тайлер Роберт Джозеф нахватался где-то лидерских навыков. Люди может и меняются, но не настолько. Именно поэтому он как можно тише заходит в огромное тёмное помещение, где освещен только центр сцены и центр самого помещения, где сидит сам Джозеф, оценивая ребят, и садится на последний ряд в самом углу, наблюдая за происходящим.

Конечно же его заметили, и Джош не мог сопротивляться голосу, который попросил: «Джош, сядь рядом, мне нужна твоя помощь». Не потому что это сказал Тайлер, а потому что он не хотел спорить перед школьниками. Конечно, именно так.

— Что, как всегда не можешь ничего сделать самостоятельно? — язвительно говорит Джош, садясь рядом.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так, а ещё мы оба знаем, что для тебя это важно так же, как и для меня.

— В отличии от тебя, мне вообще-то не плевать на хор и на всё остальное.

— Мне не пле-

— Даже не отрицай этого. Ты можешь говорить что угодно, но твои поступки говорят об этом намного громче, и я что-то не помню ни одного твоего действия, которое сказало бы, что тебе _действительно_ не плевать на кого-то, кто не ты, — на одном дыхании выдаёт Дан и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы привести своё сердцебиение в норму.

Тайлер честно не знает, что на это ответить, кроме как правду:

— Я действительно любил тебя.

— А вот на это мне уже плевать, — они оба знают, что это неправда.

— Ты всё ещё не умеешь врать.

— А ты всё ещё не можешь отъебаться от меня, — зло шепчет Дан так, чтобы их больше никто не слышал.

— Давай обсудим это потом, а сейчас займёмся прослушиванием.

— Я не буду с тобой ничего обсуждать, кроме хора.

— Согласись, это уже что-то, — улыбается Тайлер, что (теперь уже) не действует на Джоша.

— Прослушивание, Джозеф, не отвлекайся.

***

Всё шло более-менее хорошо. Более-менее потому, что в любом случае находиться так близко к Джозефу было ужасно сложно. Улавливать этот такой знакомый и такой (когда-то) родной запах сосен, чувствовать тепло, которое исходит от (когда-то) любимого тела, было сложно. Джошу приходилось время от времени прикрывать глаза и думать о чём-то успокаивающем, но мысли так и возвращались к человеку, который сидит рядом.

(Тайлер, конечно же, это замечал, но ничего не говорил, ведь он чувствовал то же самое, но не то чтобы Дан в это поверит).

А потом вышел парень, который поёт на уровень хуже остальных участников прослушивания. Джош помнил, что обычно такие были подпевкой или подтанцовкой в «Новых горизонтах», таким был и сам Джош, который не мог петь соло, но умел хорошо танцевать. Джозеф должен был прекрасно об этом помнить, тем не менее он достаточно громко сказал «ужасно, следующий, пожалуйста», что вывело Джоша из равновесия.

— Ты что творишь?

— Говорю правду, или теперь тебе и это не нравится? — усмехается Тайлер.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что первым правилом «новых горизонтов» было то, что туда принимали всех?

— Отлично помню, Джош. А вот ты наверное забыл, что это отбор не в «новые горизонты», а в «twenty one pilots». Я хочу собрать сильную команду и прийти к победе, я не хочу набирать неудачников, которые даже не знают названий нот.

— Неудачников? Такого ты был обо мне мнения? — Джош не может поверить в то, что услышал, это не может быть правдой.

— Не перекручивай мои слова, я не это сказал.

— Но имел в виду именно это, — Джош больше не желает здесь оставаться, поэтому быстро уходит, но, к сожалению, слышит, как Джозеф спешит за ним.

— Джош, послушай.

Джош устал от этого.

— Я уже достаточно наслушался, окей? Я не знаю, что ты делал семь лет, я не знаю, что ты чувствовал до этого или сейчас, но мне хватило. Я устал от тебя, Джозеф, и лучше бы ты не возвращался.

Джош быстро уходит, но останавливается, когда слышит слова Тайлера.

— Это последний шанс для школьного хора.

— Что?

— Я еле выпросил у Фиггинса этот шанс. После ухода Шустера хор ни разу не выигрывал. Даже на отборочных. Поэтому Фиггинс сказал, что, если они проиграют, хор больше никогда не будет существовать в школе Мак-Кинли. Именно поэтому мне нужна сильная команда, с которой мы сможем победить, а после этого расширять её и делать лучше. Поэтому мне нужны те, кто действительно умеют петь, — говорит Тайлер, и Джош может видеть, как у того блестят в глазах слёзы, которые он безуспешно пытается скрыть, но потом он очень тихо добавляет, будто сам боится своих слов. — И мне нужен ты, Джош.

— Что? Зачем?

— Ты отличный лидер. Я же лидер никакой. Я могу научить их петь лучше, но я не организую, я не смогу смотивировать их к победе. Но это сможешь сделать ты.

— Ладно. Хорошо, не ради тебя, ради школьного хора. Но на одном условии.

— Всё что угодно, Джош.

— Ты берёшь в команду всех желающих.

***

Тайлер сдержал слово. Что, на самом деле, удивительно, мысленно добавляет Джош. Он принял в хор всех желающих, и вскоре начались репетиции.

Первая репетиция прошла не так уж и плохо, как можно было подумать. Если не считать того, что Джош пришёл в тот момент, когда Тайлер кричал на бедных детей. Но он будто вернулся в свои подростковые годы и быстро всех успокоил и уладил конфликт. Как бы Дану не было больно, они хорошо сработались, они неосознанно взяли на себя роли «плохого и хорошего полицейских», так что, очевидно, Джоша любили больше, хоть тот и пытался не обращать на это внимания. Как и на ревностные взгляды Джозефа, когда девушки подходили к Дану слишком близко. Тот старается себя убедить в том, что ему кажется, но эту атмосферу сможет заметить даже слепой.

Каждая репетиция проходила всё более сглажено, ребята оказались дружными, а некоторые очень даже талантливыми. Тайлер и Джош верили, что у них всё выйдет. Они надеялись на это. И они всё ещё не говорили друг с другом ни о чём, кроме хора. Оба хотели, у них у обоих были вопросы, на которые они хотели бы узнать ответы, но всё никак не решались.

Первым решился Тайлер. За день до отборочного тура, за день до первого конкурса для «twenty one pilots» Тайлер предложил Джошу выпить по чашечке кофе и наконец поговорить обо всём. Джош, хоть и нехотя, но согласился. Как бы он ни отрицал, он хотел услышать от Джозефа ответы.

Так что сразу после репетиции они отправились в кафе, что находится в паре минутах ходьбы от школы и которое было практически пустым, что обоих только порадовало.

Несмотря на то, что обоим было что сказать, как только они сели за столик, наступила неловкая тишина. Они не знали, с чего начать. Не знали и не решались. Но теперь уже первым все-таки заговорил Джош:

— Как тебя вообще приняли на работу учителя испанского языка?

— Меня взяли на непостоянной основе. Я здесь, пока не найдут нормальную кандидатуру с полным образованием. Я же проучился несколько лет в колледже, а Фиггинсу этого оказалось достаточно.

— Что, на Бродвее теперь колледжи открылись или как? — не может не съязвить Дан.

— Джош, мне правда жаль, что я сбежал.

— Правда? Потому что мне так не кажется. Ты уехал, не сказав мне ни слова, а потом лишь отправив тупое письмо. От тебя ничего не было слышно семь ёбаных лет, а теперь ты снова появляешься в моей жизни и заставляешь меня чувствовать то, чего я хочу меньше всего.

— Я не мог сказать тебе об этом лично.

— Потому что ты трус?

— Пусть будет так. Джош, послушай. Мы оба мечтали о группе, я правда мечтал об этом. Но ещё сильнее я мечтал о Бродвее. Ты знал об этом, но старательно не обращал внимания. Я не мог тебе сказать об этом лично, потому что потом я просто не смог бы уехать. А я нуждался в этом. Да, в итоге у меня ничего не вышло, я потерял всё, что было у меня в жизни, да, я жалею об этом решении, но тогда мне это нужно было. Я не связывался с тобой эти семь лет, потому что не хотел портить тебе жизнь. Я надеялся, что ты нашёл силы и смог двигаться дальше, нашёл себе пару намного лучше меня. Именно поэтому я не хотел снова лезть. И я честно не знал, что ты здесь работаешь.

Среди них снова стоит тишина, пока Джош собирается с мыслями, чтобы сказать:

— Ответь мне только на один вопрос. Ты любил меня?

— Я всё ещё люблю тебя, Джош.

Джош не знает, что ответить. Он прекрасно знает, что в глубине души он надеялся услышать именно эти слова, но он не может ответить на это взаимным признанием. Потому что не готов. Да, он получил ответы, но он всё ещё не может простить Тайлера. Эти семь лет были слишком болезненными, ему всё ещё больно.

— Дай нам ещё один шанс, пожалуйста, — Джошу больно от того, каким умоляющим звучит голос Тайлера.

— Я… Я не могу, извини, я правда не могу.

***

Хуже и быть не могло. Серьёзно. Конкуренция оказалась слишком высокой. «Twenty one pilots» выступили отлично, но остальные команды ещё лучше. Они чудом заняли второе место, которое их совершенно не радовало, ведь они все пришли за победой. Как сами ребята, так и их наставники. Сказать то, что они были подавлены, это ничего не сказать, ведь они прекрасно знали, что их ждет — хоровой клуб будет распущен теперь уже навсегда, а школа снова совершенно не будет интересовать детей, ведь там не будет места, где они по-настоящему могут раскрыться.

***

— Вы должны дать нам ещё один шанс! — Дан не выдерживает, он уже не может говорить спокойно.

— Я вам ничего не должен!

— Пожалуйста, дайте нам ещё один год.

— Нам? Джошуа, какое ты вообще имеешь отношение к хоровому клубу? Помнится мне, что ты вообще-то тренер футбольной команды.

— Я помогаю мистеру Джозефу с руководством, — Джош глубоко дышит, немного успокаиваясь и садясь в кресло. — Директор Фиггинс, вы как никто другой знаете, что за один год невозможно собрать команду и сразу привести её к победе, но это не значит, что у них нет никаких шансов в будущем. Чего только стоили «новые горизонты». Пожалуйста, дайте нам год, и мы покажем всем, на что мы способны, я вам обещаю.

***

В кабинете для репетиций хора как никогда тихо. Никто не поет, ни у кого нет сил даже на какие-то слова. Все знают, что это их последняя репетиция, и было бы неплохо ради традиции спеть _don't stop believing_ , но никто не хочет даже думать об этом. Они не хотят жизнь, в которой они будут здороваться друг с другом в школьных коридорах и то через раз, считая дни до момента, как они снова станут друг другу никем. Тайлер не хочет, чтобы репетиции заканчивались, он не хочет быть просто преподавателем испанского языка. Он пришёл сюда ради хора. И это всё не может так быстро закончиться. И где, чёрт возьми, Джошуа, когда он так нужен? Он мог бы не опаздывать хотя бы на последнюю репетицию.

Как только Тайлер подумал о Джоше, тот сразу появился в кабинете. И это что, счастливая улыбка?

— Мистер Дан? Вам не кажется, что вы слишком радостный для последней репетиции, — не смогла промолчать ярковолосая девушка, которую звали Эшли.

— Извините, я просто рад, что вы не начали петь без меня.

— Не смешно, Джош, — возмущённо отвечает Джозеф. Он не понимает, что с этим Даном не так, почему он так себя ведёт.

— Ладно, правда извините. Я просто не знаю, как мне вам сказать о кое-каких новостях.

На все вопросы «о каких новостях», которые создавали в кабинете эхо, Джош лишь загадочно улыбался, стараясь тянуть интригу. Но долго он держаться не мог:

— Я поговорил с директором Фиггинсом, и… И он дал нам ещё один шанс. У нас есть ещё один год!

Джоша сразу оглушили счастливые крики со всех сторон, а потом он почувствовал, как теряет равновесие, и не сразу понял, что это всего лишь Джозеф со слишком крепкими объятиями. Джош не может не поглаживать спину Тайлера в ответ на его бесконечные «спасибо». Тайлер с трудом отрывается от Джоша только для того, чтобы спросить:

— А ты… Ты можешь дать нам ещё один шанс?

Джош улыбается ещё шире, настолько, что вместо глаз у него тоненькие щелочки, которые так очаровательно выглядят, и отвечает:

— Можешь.

И они улыбаются.

***

— Если ты снова решишь сбежать от меня, то на этот раз, пожалуйста, спой мне _don't speak_ , чтобы я знал, к чему мне готовиться.


	2. teenage dream

В новом коллективе всегда трудно находиться, особенно когда там присутствует человек, который раздражает абсолютно всех.

Джош чувствовал, что вступление в хоровой клуб — переломный момент в его жизни. У него было два варианта — либо хор, либо оркестр. Если о хоровом клубе ходили не самые лучшие слухи, а ребята оттуда были далеко не самыми популярными (кажется, они привыкли к клейму «лузеров», и их это совершенно не заботило (что восхищало Джоша)), то об оркестре слухи были ещё хуже. Как минимум потому, что от школьного оркестра там одно название. Там несколько участников, из которых, кажется, только один знает, как называются музыкальные инструменты. Почему так вышло, никто не знает, но факт остаётся фактом: оркестр — это то место, куда ты приходишь, если больше некуда, и где совершенно ничем не занимаются, а музыку там можно услышать только из наушников.

Так что выбор действительно был очевиден — «новые горизонты». Джош надеется не только на занятия музыкой, но и на новые знакомства и возможно дружбу. И что же он получил в итоге с самого начала? Крики восходящей звезды Тайлера Джозефа о том, что он слишком хорош, чтобы находиться здесь. Джош не только видел, но и слышал то, как все его недолюбливают, и причина очевидна. Зато причина, почему Джош не чувствует того же, непонятна. Он действительно часто думает об этом, но ответа нет. Однако есть желание каждый раз, как Тайлер выбегает с психами из кабинета, пойти за ним и успокоить.

В итоге однажды он всё-таки это сделал. Дан не обращал внимания на вопросы от остальных хористов, когда стремительно покидал кабинет, чтобы догнать Джозефа и… И что? Поговорить с ним? Успокоить его? Не то чтобы Джош это умел, но он рванул за Тайлером до того, как успел подумать, так что как всегда будет импровизировать.

Но, выйдя из кабинета, парень не увидел ни одной живой души. Поблизости был мужской туалет, где, скорее всего, и находился Тайлер. Что оказалось правдой. Джош нашёл Тайлера сидящим на полу в углу и закрывающим голову руками.

— Я бы не рекомендовал здесь сидеть, это не самое чистое место в школе.

— Плевать, — отвечает парень, всхлипывая.

— Ты плачешь? — спрашивает Джош и садится рядом. Плевать так плевать.

— А что?

— Ну, многие уверены, что у тебя нет чувств.

— То есть мои крики ничего не значат?

— Почему ничего? Ты — отличный актёр, это знают все.

— А что ты думаешь?

— По поводу твоего актёрского таланта?

— По поводу отсутствия у меня чувств.

— Я думаю, что ты не так прост, как кажешься.

— И что это значит?

— Пока не знаю, но планирую узнать это в скором времени.

— Зачем?

— Слушай, Тайлер, ты правда талантлив, я правда не встречал до тебя _настолько_ талантливых людей. И я знаю, что ты это знаешь. Но ты даже не понимаешь, что собственными руками закапываешь себя и свой талант своими сценами… И-

— Я просто хочу добиться хоть чего-нибудь. Я не хочу жить в этом ужасном городе, в котором меня не ждёт ничего хорошего. Я хочу уехать и прославиться, чтобы мною гордились, чтобы мне завидовали все, кто когда-то насмехались надо мной.

— Ты думаешь, что все остальные не хотят сбежать отсюда?

— Что?

— Тайлер, ты эгоист. И совершенно ничего не замечаешь, кроме себя. И сейчас это играет против тебя. Каждый, кто находится в хоре, хочет уехать отсюда. Как минимум из Лаймы, а то и из штата. Здесь никого не ждёт светлое будущее, особенно для тех, кто так или иначе хочет связать свое будущее с музыкой. Но мы можем помочь друг другу. Для этого существует хор. Для этого мы все собрались здесь. Все прекрасно осведомлены о том, что ты талантлив, талантливее всех нас. Но это хор. Это команда. Мы ничего не добьёмся, если каждый будет думать только о себе, если каждый будет перетягивать одеяло на себя. Если ты будешь продолжать думать только о себе, только о своём будущем. Мы не можем выйти на сцену и с краю наблюдать, как ты поёшь. Потому что это уже не хор. Если хочешь чего-то добиться самому, то уходи из хора и добивайся. А если хочешь, чтобы тебе помогли, если ты готов помогать остальным, оставайся. Успокойся, приведи себя в порядок, вернись на репетицию, извинись перед всеми и перестань думать только о своей талантливой заднице.

Джош встает на ноги, отряхиваясь и говоря перед уходом:

— Я буду ждать тебя в хоровом классе. И, Тайлер. Я верю, что ты далеко не такой плохой, как все считают.

***

В какой-то момент Тайлер и Джош пришли к тому, что могут помочь друг другу. Все знали о том, что Джош совершенно не умеет петь и то, что танцы — это то, в чём Джозеф не особо хорош. Они решили, что Тайлер сможет подтянуть Джоша, чтобы он хотя бы мог подпевать, а не просто открывать рот, боясь произнести лишний звук, а Джош сможет научить Тайлера танцам, чтобы тот расслабился и не угрожал своими руками сломать какому-нибудь бедняге нос.

Позавчера Тайлер учил Джоша петь, сегодня же они разучивают простейшие движения. Джош отходит, чтобы посмотреть на то, как справляется Тайлер, а затем добродушно усмехается, видя эти не совсем удачные попытки. Дан подходит к парню сзади, аккуратно хватая того за талию и тихо говоря на ухо:

— Ты слишком зациклен на том, что у тебя не выходит, и слишком напряжён. Расслабься, — говорит Дан, опуская руки Джозефу на бедра. — Расслабь ноги, двигайся плавнее и думай о музыке, а не о том, как ты выглядишь со стороны.

Тайлер медленно поворачивается лицом к Джошу, заглядывая ему в глаза и улыбаясь.

— Почему ты так хорошо ко мне относишься?

— Ты о чём?

— Все в хоре меня терпеть не могут, мне кажется, что в том числе и мистер Шустер. Но ты с самого начала так добр ко мне. Почему?

— Не знаю. Честно. Возможно всем легче видеть в тебе только эту нервную эгоцентричную оболочку и думать, что внутри тебя ничего нет, в том числе сердца и души. Я же вижу человека, который просто слишком зациклен на целях, которые он сам себе поставил. И у которого определённо есть чувства, проблемы и переживания.

— Может потому что у меня есть к чувства к тебе? — тихо спрашивает Джозеф, поглаживая рукой щеку Джоша.

— Чу- что?

— Джош, ты мне нравишься. Мне кажется, я влюбляюсь в тебя, — продолжает Тайлер, а затем целует парня, крепко того обнимая.

***

На одном из уроков, учительница на замену мисс Холидей попросила каждого написать на листочке их заветную мечту, а затем его выкинуть. Никто метафоры не понял, но все сделали то, что им сказали.

Джош, не задумываясь, написал «играть в одной группе с Тайлером», а затем спросил у Тайлера, что написал он, пока тот комкал свой лист и выкидывал.

— Конечно же, играть с тобой в группе.

Джош не знает, почему тот соврал, ведь он точно видел написанное кривым почерком «выступать на Бродвее», но задавать вопросы не стал.

***

Джош не заметил, как уснул за столом, делая домашку, пока резко не проснулся от телефонного звонка. Он уже приготовился возмущаться, пока не увидел, кто звонит.

— Тайлер?

— Джош! У меня отличные новости! Я придумал название для нашей группы.

— Да? Какое?

— Ничего не скажу, пока ты не придёшь ко мне, я тебя жду! — крикнул в трубку Тайлер и сразу сбросил звонок.

Джош горел мечтой об их с Тайлером группе. Он не мог дождаться, когда они окончат школу и приступят к постоянным репетициям. Тайлер уже показал ему некоторые наброски песен, некоторые из них были закончены, но из-за предстоящих экзаменов и хорового клуба у них совершенно нет времени. Именно поэтому они решили выпуститься из школы и только потом с головой уйти в работу над их музыкой. Именно поэтому сейчас Джош быстро переодевается и бежит к Тайлеру домой, который находится в нескольких минутах ходьбы.

Когда Джош подходил, Тайлер уже ждал его с раскрытой входной дверью и широкой улыбкой. Он крепко обнял Джоша, взял за руку и потянул его к себе в комнату, лишь бы поскорее поделиться своей идеей.

Как только Джош садится к Тайлеру на кровать, тот говорит:

— Twenty one pilots!

— Это… Что-то знакомое?

— Да, из пьесы «Все мои сыновья», которую мы недавно проходили. О трудности выбора и всё такое.

— Это интересно. Ты думаешь, это то, что нам нужно?

— Именно!

(Джош задумался о проблеме выбора Тайлера только через несколько месяцев, когда было уже слишком поздно.)

***

Это была последняя репетиция хора, через неделю уже выпускной. Все стремительно покидают хоровой класс, пытаясь как можно незаметнее вытереть с лица слёзы, пока Джош сидит на своём месте, собираясь с мыслями, настраиваясь. В последний момент он зовет Тайлера и просит того ненадолго задержаться.

— Зачем?

— Я… Я, эм, кое-что подготовил для тебя, — заламывая пальцы, говорит Джош. — Все, а особенно ты знаешь, что певец из меня никакой, поэтому я не смог бы сделать это перед всем хором, но я готов сделать это перед тобой. Скоро выпускной, и хоть у нас огромные планы на будущее, школа, а в частности хор, — огромная часть наших жизней, и я хотел спеть тебе песню.

— Джош, это-

— Нет, не говори ничего, иначе я передумаю.

Тайлер в знак поражения, улыбаясь, поднимает руки и садится на ближайший стул, не отводя от Джоша взгляд.

В то время, как Джош поёт о подростковой мечте, о любви, о чувствах и планах на (совместное) будущее. Джош видит в глазах Тайлера слёзы и сам начинает плакать, пока это не мешает ему петь. И тогда вступает Тайлер, допевая песню, медленно подходя к Джошу и крепко того обнимая.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю.

(Только потом Джош поймет истинную причину слёз и слов Тайлера. Потом, когда уже будет слишком поздно.)

***

Это выпускной. Они не отходили весь вечер друг от друга ни на шаг, а сейчас стоят практически посреди зала, обнимаясь и медленно покачиваясь под музыку. Тайлер крепко держит Джоша за талию и утыкается тому в шею, а затем слышит тихое «я люблю тебя» от своего парня. Тайлер поднимает голову, заглядывая Джошу в глаза и тянется за поцелуем, говоря «я тебя тоже».

Несмотря на то, что они весь день были рядом, Тайлер кажется Джошу каким-то слишком отрешённым, поэтому предлагает выйти в школьный двор, чтобы подышать воздухом.

Они садятся на ступеньки, и Джош с одной стороны облокачивается о бетонные перила, а с другой стороны обнимает Тайлера, говоря:

— Не верится, что сегодня уже выпускной. Что с завтрашнего дня мы уже не школьники, что сможем начать репетиции.

— А что, если у нас не выйдет?

— Что именно?

— Ну, если идея с группой провалится? Если никому не понравится наша музыка, мы нигде не сможем выступать. Или просто не сможем закончить ни одну песню, поссоримся и бросим эту идею?

— Почему ты думаешь об этом?

— Потому что я привык надеяться на самого себя, делать всё сам. Не зависеть ни от кого. Если у меня что-то не выходит, я собираю себя и иду дальше. Но здесь нас двое. С одной стороны нас мало, с другой много. Что, если пройдёт достаточно времени, и мы слишком поздно поймём, что не справляемся?

— Ты сейчас точно говоришь только о группе? — прошло достаточно времени, за которое Джош понял, что Тайлер ему не ответит. — Я не думал об этом. Потому что мне казалось, что мы так жили и живем этой мечтой, что у нас не может не выйти. Посмотри на нас — мы живём музыкой. И я уверен, что с «twenty one pilots» нас ждет отличное будущее и известность далеко за пределами Огайо.

Тайлер продолжает молчать.

(Только потом Джош поймет, _о чём_ была эта тишина. Тогда, когда будет слишком поздно.)

***

На следующий день Джош первым делом написал Тайлеру, спросив, когда пройдёт их первая репетиция. Прошло полдня, но ответа он так и не получил. Не то чтобы для этого был повод, но Дан начал переживать, поэтому он решает вечером позвонить своему парню, чей номер, как ему сказал автоответчик, больше не обслуживается. Джошу кажется это слишком странным, именно поэтому на следующий день он идёт к Тайлеру домой, где ему говорят, что Тайлера нет дома, как и его вещей.

Джошу кажется, что это какая-то не смешная шутка и что Тайлер вот-вот должен вернуться. Джош надеется, что это какая-то не смешная шутка, и что Тайлер вот-вот вернется.

***

— Джош, тебе пришло письмо.


End file.
